


Food love

by mrgrimjaw



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgrimjaw/pseuds/mrgrimjaw





	Food love

It was a monday moring a womwn with long pink hair tube top, sort sorts and gray eyesba pink cap in her head loaded up stuff.

Hooked trayler to her trunk, drove off to a condtrucstion site.

A mustang parked a man slide black hair and black eyes wearing a black wife better. 

He walked up got his uniform on it ligjt blue "hey Drox" said, Barbara. 

He got in they opened up cooked, noon came around peolpe ordered food. 

Bbq sold five came around fast Barbara and Drox went back to her place, she went to get a shower. 

Drox jointed they baithed went her bed, they kissed he touched her breasts she moaned he bit her neck. 

She rubbs his dick he moaned, he noitchrd she wet.   
She got her hands and knees he rammed in her, breaking her hymin blood went everywere. 

She yelled in pain he speed up, they moand has thire came rose. 

They went at for a hour both then came, went to sleep worked next day. 

Week passed Barbra did a prenurcy test, saw she was pregnant. 

She calls Drox on phone "i am pregnant ", he shocked.   
He bought wedding ring apolsed they got married had a son and daughter, named jake luka.


End file.
